


Danger Prone

by Maya095



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21554164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya095/pseuds/Maya095
Summary: Michitaru Hara is 16 and new to Shizume City. Living an ordinary life is hard enough as a teen, but now thanks to Suoh Mikoto it just got a whole lot harder. With her life now upside down and backward, Hara is finding the world she knew to be wider and stranger than ever imagined. Slow burn fic. Enjoy! K belongs to GoRA/GoHands.
Relationships: Suoh Mikoto/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Introduction

Long black hair swung from side to side as a girl, around 16, looked at her surroundings. She kept her back straight, brown eyes taking in her surroundings. Her nerves made her hands shake, but she was determined not to let it show. People stared as she made her way silently through the crowd to the administration building. There she met with an older man with graying hair and a young boy her age standing at his side. The boy’s bright red hair surprised her as his amber eyes locked onto her brown ones. He looked bored and disinterested but it was overshadowed by the intensity of his gaze. The young woman looked away to avoid his sharp eyes and began to follow the older man inside the small school office. The older man sat behind a large oak desk as the two teens stood before it.

"Michitaru Hara-san, welcome to Blah Blah High School. My name is Sato Ruiji, I am the headmaster here. This young man beside you is Suoh Mikoto-san. He will be leading you to your shared homeroom class.” Hara looked at the boy beside her. She nodded in understanding while Suoh Mikoto continued to look bored. He almost looked like he was about to fall asleep on his feet. Ignoring him again she turned away.

“And my class schedule, according to the one I received I was supposed to also attend a cookery class even though I already took one at my previous school. Is there any way to change it to the more advanced class?” The headmaster beamed at her.

“Oh, I would need to discuss that with the teacher for that class. We will update you by the end of the week.” Hara nodded again hopeful. Suoh turned then, leaving Hara to follow behind. At the door to their homeroom, Suoh walked in as she waited at the door. The teacher called for silence before beckoning Hara to enter.

“Everyone, this is our new transfer student, Go ahead and introduce yourself,” Hara stood before the room with a nervous smile.

“Nice to meet you. My name is Michitaru Hara. I look forward to working with you.” She gave a slight bow at the waist before straightening to see several people trying to stand and see over their peers at her. She hated being stared at. She was directed to her seat towards the back to the left of Suoh. Taking her seat she felt nervous as several pairs of eyes openly gawked at her. It was the reason she hated transferring in halfway through the semester.

The classes were short and boring, with Hara only paying attention to a fourth of it. She looked out the window when the bell rang for lunch. Suoh got up from his seat to her right as an older boy from another class came in calling for him. A few girls could be heard swooning over the upperclassman.

“Yo, Mikoto!” He called waving at the boy. Suoh only looked at him.

“Kusanagi, hey.” He replied flatly. Hara wasn’t paying much mind, not noticing Suoh watching her as Kusanagi approached.

“Oh, new girl huh?” Kusanagi said as he leaned forward towards Hara as she finally took notice. “What’s your name? I’m Kusanagi Izumo.” She didn’t reply and only gave him a hard look. She could feel the eyes of everyone in the room on them as Kusanagi got even closer. Not wanting to start a riot as the girls began to glare, Hara stood from her seat and promptly left the room. “Wah, does she hate me?”

“I wonder,” Suoh replied, making Kusanagi laugh. Watching her dark locks disappear around the corner Kusanagi turned to Suoh with a question in his eyes. “What?” He said rudely and walked from the room. Kusanagi ran to keep up.

“So, who’s the new beauty?” Kusanagi asked, leaning towards Suoh’s ear. Suoh ignored the older boy and pulled out a juice box from his bag. Shoving the straw into his mouth he took a sip.

“Michitaru Hara,” Kusanagi mumbled to himself. Suoh resumed sucking on the straw as Kusanagi got a contemplative look on his face. Looking forward they noticed said girl standing about five feet ahead of them looking at a poster board with after school activities on display. Kusanagi ran up to her leaving Suoh to catch up.

“Michitaru-san!” He called making the girl flinch. Kusanagi noticed that while her eyes were brown when hit by the light they held some gold and green as well. “Are you interested in something?” She just turned back to the display without an answer. Suoh looked on from the side seeing the red, black, and brown splashes of color in her hair.

“Is that your real hair?” Suoh asked unexpectedly. The girl scoffed at him.

“Of course it is. What are you, stupid?” Suoh ignored the jab while Kusanagi grinned at her. Looking her up and down he could see her long legs were lean with muscle and silently appreciated the sight. Her hair fell to her mid-back and her posture was straight and strong.

“Are you the athletic type, Michitaru-san?” She just shrugged making Kusanagi beam. “I’m wondering, would you be okay with joining us for lunch? We normally just sit outside and do nothing. I can show you the school website that has all of the after school activities on it.” Shaking her head she faced the pair.

“No thanks, I already was on the site this morning. The only interesting thing they have is volleyball and cookery and I’m already trying to join the advanced cookery class they have available.” Kusanagi was dumbfounded. “Now, I have to stop by the administration department. Excuse me,” she said with a bow that the boys returned and let her walk away. Suoh watched those long legs as she continued away from them.

“Wow,” Kusanagi said with a smile. “What do you think, Mikoto?” The redhead only shrugged off his question and continued on his way outside.

“Well, Michitaru-san, we don’t have any open slots for you right now. Maybe you can get in at the start of next year.” The headmaster smiled warmly and Hara sighed while making her way back to class. She ended up not eating in order to avoid Suoh and Kusanagi and was now paying the price. Pulling a cracker from her bag five minutes before the bell she ate slowly, thinking. If she couldn’t get into any after school programs it wouldn’t be too much of an issue. Maybe she could convince her mother to let her get a part-time job instead. At least that way she can do something with her time and make a little money too. Suoh marched into the room with Kusanagi waving at her from the door but she ignored them both, instead focusing on the teacher as he entered the room.

“Alright, everyone. Let’s settle down and get in your seats.” The class gave out a respective yes as they took their seats. “Michitaru-san is it?” Hara looked up at her name and nodded still with the cracker in her mouth. “We must finish swallowing before class begins. So, please?” Hara’s face flushed as she ate the cracker in a single bite. The class tittered at her in response.

“Apologises, sir. I was in a lunch meeting and had no time to eat.” The teacher nodded in understanding.

“It happens, just don’t let it happen again. Now everyone, turn to page 202 in your books and let’s begin.” Hara sighed as a few girls in the room whispered to each other and laughed. Hara knew they were making fun of her and it made her flush in embarrassment. Looking down at her book she chose to focus on that for the remainder of the day. When it was finally over, Hara stood from her desk at the same time as Suoh. She looked up at him under her lashes curiously only to see him fully and very openly staring at her. She froze, unable to move as his intense gaze as he somehow looked through her. Not wanting to make this encounter obvious to the rest of the class she quickly looked away and gathered her things. The whole time he stood there, watching her almost like he was waiting for something. Not being able to stand it any longer she threw her bag over her shoulder and quickly left the room, only for heavy footfalls to follow her.

“You know,” he said, catching her off guard. “Volleyball starts to recruit in two weeks. You could try out.” Hara was taken aback and stared at the boy wide-eyed.

“Uh, thanks?” Suoh shrugged her off.

“Kusanagi said I should mention it.” She blinked at him curiously and he did the same at her in return. She dipped her head and continued to walk away from him only for him to continue following her. “He told me to invite you.” She stopped dead in her tracks.

“What?” She said incredulously. Suoh shrugged again.

“He said you need friends. Don’t ask me what he’s up to, I don’t know.” Suoh stepped around her then and continued on his way. Ignoring the invitation she walked on as well and found they went in opposite directions at a certain crossroads. “Yo.” She turned at the word only to see Suoh speaking to Kusanagi and a middle school kid in the park ahead of him. Looking away quickly, Hara ran off on her own.

“Oh, King! Who was that girl with you?” Suoh looked the blonde over with a blank expression. “She’s pretty!” Kusanagi rolled his eyes and laughed.

“That’s Michitaru Hara. Too bad for us, she sits right next to this moron but he’ll never notice how pretty she is. It’s a waste. That poor girl.” Kusanagi leaned back stretching his back. “Anyways, what should we do today? Mikoto? Totsuka?” Suoh looked in the direction Hara ran off in and shrugged.

“Whatever you want,” Suoh grumbled in reply before turning and walking away.

“You know,” the older boys stopped to look back at their young companion. “I bet she’s gonna be someone great, just like King.”


	2. Chapter 1

Hara sat up in bed not at all looking forward to the day. It’s been 2 weeks since she entered her new school and she still had not a single friend. On top of that, Kusanagi Izumo kept pestering her to hang out with him and his grumpy redheaded companion, Suoh Mikoto. The only thing she had to look forward to was the volleyball tryouts today. Throwing back her blankets, she walked to her dresser and slowly gathered her clothes. If she was going to try out for the team, she needed a spare change of clothes so she wouldn’t be stuck walking home in sweaty, smelly gear.

“Looks like it’s going to be one of ‘those days’, huh?” Slowly dressing, she mentally prepared herself for the day before grabbing her pre-packed lunch from the fridge and making her way out. Walking to school was nice, the only thing she enjoyed so far about the place was all the sakura trees. She loved flowering trees, the pink petals swayed softly in the spring breeze as it brought the flowers sweet aroma to tickle her nose.

“King!” Hara looked over her shoulder and saw the same middle school boy from her walks home as he ran up excitedly to Suoh Mikoto and Kusanagi Izumo. Hara quickly faced forward before she heard the dreaded sound of her name being called.

“Michitaru-san! Hey~!” Kusanagi called to her over and over as Hara tried desperately to ignore him. Suddenly her bag was being pulled on, making Hara turn with her foot up to where she then promptly kicked her attacker in the stomach. Standing on the individual with her foot grinding into their abdomen Hara realized it was the older one of Suoh’s friends, she quickly removed her foot and apologized. Kusanagi just laid there with a wide-eyed stare and a pale face while the middle schooler was rolling on the floor dying of laughter. Suoh stood there with a smirk. Hara meant to quickly walk away but stopped when Suoh looked at her directly.

“Nice kick,” he said simply. Hara blushed at his appreciative stare before turning and running away. Suoh walked up to where Kusanagi lay and smirked at him. “That’s what you get.”

“Shut up!” Kusanagi yelled in reply. Sitting up and rubbing his sore stomach, Kusanagi looked up at Suoh with a mischievous grin. “Red.” Suoh looked at his friend, confused. “Her panties, they were red.” Suoh scoffed and walked away. 

Hara sat in class with her face shoved into a book, reading silently to herself when Suoh walked in and sat at his desk.

“Hey,” she ignored his greeting choosing to continue focusing on her book, “Hang with us after school, Red.” Hara stopped dead.

“What did you say?” she looked at him incredulously as he just smirked at her. He leaned towards her, keeping their talk private.

“Your panties, according to Kusanagi, are red.” Hara felt her heart stop in her chest. Blushing furiously she looked back at her book trying desperately to ignore the teen at her side. “I like red.” Oh how she could just die right there and then, but he wasn’t done with her yet. “If you hang with us, I’ll keep the color to myself.” She spun on him, seeing the victorious gleam in his eyes.

“Fine, but you don’t say a word. You or your friends.” she was seething and this boy was just smiling. It infuriated her.

“Deal.” He said and faced forward, slouching lazily in his chair with his usual bored look back on his face. Hara couldn’t focus for the whole day and when classes were finally done for the day, Suoh sat there with an expectant look on his face. “Volleyball tryouts are in the gym,” Hara was confused but followed the boy as he rose from his seat and left the room.

“I thought I was supposed to hang out with you and your friends?” 

Suoh grunted, “You are. After tryouts.” Hara was sure she was going to have to miss out on them and was surprised by Suoh’s consideration. She smiled slightly at his back.

“Thanks,” Suoh didn’t respond and she continued to follow him into the gym. A table sat to the right with bleachers against the far sidewalls. Groups of students sat clumped here and there as they watched the possible recruits stretch in preparation. Suoh went to the far right and sat next to a waiting Kusanagi who waved at Hara from his seat. She gave him a small nod of acknowledgment and approached the table where three students sat with rosters and clipboards. “Uhm, I’d like to try out,” she stated nervously. The middle girl smiled brightly and handed Hara a clipboard with a sign-up sheet and a pen.

“Go ahead and fill out this sheet,” she pointed at the roster and instructed, “we’ll call when we’re ready for you. Change into your gym clothes while you wait, please.” Hara quickly filled out the form before running back towards Suoh and Kusanagi.

“Watch my stuff. I’m gonna change and be right back.” The boys nodded at her in understanding. The other girl students began to notice the two boys as she ran from them towards the locker rooms. 

While changing, Hara found herself cornered by three upperclassman girls.

“Michitaru, right?” One blonde asked her, curiously. Hara nodded, on edge. The girl suddenly beamed at her, “You hang out with Kusanagi-senpai? Since when?” Hara sighed and smiled, a small smile. The other girls beamed right back at her.

“Actually, not yet. I’m supposed to start today after tryouts.” The girls groaned and whined. Hara chuckled at them. “Did you hope I could introduce you?” They all sighed and the blonde nodded.

“We hoped, but if you’re just barely getting to know him, then that’s not likely.” Hara thought for a moment, then she got an idea.

“Actually, it might still be possible. I’m going back to where they are to get my bag. You can come with.” The girls squealed in excitement at her.

“Oh, by the way, I’m Takumi Shinori,” said the blonde. “This is Kagihara Aoi,” she said, pointing to a brunette to her left, “and Sengoku Mirai,” she pointed to the final girl to her right. “It’s nice to meet you.” Hara smiled warmly at the trio and bowed slightly at the waist.

“Michitaru Hara, it is very nice to meet you as well.” The girls all giggled together before walking from the locker rooms and to the pair of boys. On their way, Sengoku leaned to Hara’s ear and whispered.

“You know, I always thought Suoh was handsome. I just haven’t had the guts to approach him.” Hara nodded in understanding at the older girl receiving a smile in return. The boys looked at them curiously as the four girls stopped before them.

“Thanks, guys,” Hara reached for her bag, but Suoh grabbed the shoulder strap.

“They’ll call you soon. Just leave the bag until you’re done.” Kusanagi agreed with the redhead beside him.

“Are you sure? We’re all trying out together.” Hara replied, referencing the three upperclassmen beside her. “They can watch my bag for me.” Kusanagi shook his head.

“They can just sit with us, that way you’re not having to carry this heavy thing around everywhere,” Kusanagi said, giving the girls a flirtatious smile. Takumi and Kagihara almost fainted at the sight while Hara and Sengoku just shared a bland expression with one another. Suoh snorted at his friend’s antics.

“Go ahead,” the redhead said looking Hara dead in the eye, “Don’t worry about your bag.” Hara nodded as Sengoku looked between the pair. Kusanagi had decided he was more interested in Takumi and Kagihara and was talking to them, well, more like flirting. Hara and Takumi were then called by the coach to begin their tryout. Running over, the two girls exchanged a high five before taking their places on the court.

“Ready! Start!” The coach blew his whistle and the ball flew straight towards Takumi. Immediately the girl bounced the ball up to Hara and she jumped for it. A solid hit from the girl had it sailing over the net and to the opposing side of the court. A girl on the opposing side caught the ball and sent it flying back over to Hara’s side. Takumi dove, barely making the touch to send the ball popping back to being airborne. Hara jumped to it and sent it flying again to the opposite side. This time she made the score. Takumi and several other girls on the side jumped up and screamed in excitement and cheers.

“Again!” Coach called out. A tall black-haired girl opposite Hara popped the ball before serving it over the net to Hara. She popped it up and let Takumi strike it over the net only for it to return by the same girl sending the ball careening straight for Hara’s face. She didn’t flinch and immediately blocked and sent the ball back over the net. The same girl was waiting again and spiked it straight at Hara’s feet. With no time to stop the ball, Hara gave the opposing team the point.

“You can do it, Michitaru-san!” Hara turned towards the voices. Kusanagi was yelling at her to do her best and Suoh sat there watching her intently. Her other two female companions looked nervous, but Hara felt revitalized. Popping up the ball again, Hara served to Takumi who popped it over the net making the opposing girls dive for it. It popped back to Hara who jumped straight up and spiked the ball as hard as she could, earning another point as the ball made a satisfying bang on the wooden floors. Cheers erupted again, this time with more joining in from the bleachers. Hara was elated and the game went on for another 20 minutes before the coach called a stop.

“Good job girls. New team rosters will be posted on Monday. Enjoy your weekend!” Hara and Takumi exchanged another high five and joined the boys. Kagihara and Sengoku joined from their own mock games a few minutes later.

“Michitaru-san, you’re amazing!” Sengoku told her enthusiastically. Hara felt her heart swell with pride.

“Thanks, I played at my old school too.” The trio of upperclassmen immediately began asking her questions about her old school and Hara answered them enthusiastically. How strange it was to her, to be surrounded by strange girls and expecting a fight to being friends. She smiled warmly at the group when Suoh stood up, Kusanagi following suit. “Oh, right,” she said and stood with the boys. “We’re gonna head out now. I’ll see you guys on Monday.” The girls replied kindly and they parted ways. Walking down the street to the park the boys normally hung out at, Kusanagi approached Hara.

“You really are good, I was surprised,” Hara nodded at him as Suoh agreed with his friend. “How long have you been playing for?” 

Hara shrugged, “I started in middle school. One of my friends convinced me to join the team with her.”

“Nice of your friend,” Suoh said quietly from behind them, looking at Hara’s legs as she walked. She didn’t notice and only shrugged again.

“I guess so. It really helped with venting out my anger.” Suoh looked surprised. They entered the park where the younger of the three boys sat on a bench looking bored.

“Kusanagi! King!” He yelled out hopping from the bench. “Where have you been, I was so lonely!” Kusanagi just shook his head.

“Why are you even waiting for us, you stupid brat? How many times do I gotta tell you to stop hanging around?” The young boy whined at the elder. Finally, noticing Hara standing there, the middle schooler openly stared at her with his mouth slightly open. “Oh, finally noticed her then? This is Michitaru Hara-san, Mikoto’s classmate and the school’s new beauty.” Hara blushed at being called a beauty and turned her head away in mock defiance. Mikoto smirked at her reaction while the boy continued to stare at her.

“What?!” She snapped at him knocking him from whatever daydream he was stuck in. He threw up his hands in defense and the older boys laughed.

“Sorry, you’re very pretty but…” He trailed off no longer making eye contact. Hara was confused and made a disgusted look at the kid, “Whatever, just stop staring.” 

Kusanagi tapped her on the shoulder, “This kid here is Totsuka Tatara. We’ve been trying to run him off for weeks, but he just won’t go. Might as well get used to him since you’re hanging with us now.” Hara blinked, momentarily stunned.

“Uhm, no.” She said flatly. “The only reason I’m here is that your angry little friend here blackmailed me with your pervertedness.” Kusanagi spluttered at her. Mikoto raised a brow at being called both angry and little, for which he felt he was neither. Totsuka laughed halfheartedly.

“I am not a pervert!” Kusanagi bellowed in defiance, making a few passing people stop and stare at him. He blushed a deep red and began to fidget. “It’s not my fault you attacked me and I got the full view.” He raised his hands up in a shrug, smiling, “Though I do wonder who you’re wearing such things for.” Hara had enough and swung her bag at him hitting him square in the face. He fell back landing on his rear end, rubbing his face with a pained ‘ow’.

“You’re a real piece of work, you know that?” Kusanagi looked up at her angry face and froze. Her hard brown eyes had streaks of bright gold as the sunset reflected in her gaze. “Coming here was clearly a bad idea. I’m going home.” Suoh and Totsuka watched in amazement as she turned on her heel and marched away from them. 

Realizing Hara was serious about leaving them, Totsuka tried to salvage the situation, “W-wait! Kusanagi-san was just joking.” the middle schooler persistently pestered Hara, following her all the way home. She noticed her mother still wasn’t back from work and sighed in relief. The last thing she wanted was to explain to her mother about the noisy boy trailing behind her.

“Hey,” Suoh said, a few paces behind them. “Kusanagi can be an ass, just ignore him.” Hara spun on him, getting in his face she seethed at him.

“I really don’t care, leave me alone! I want nothing to do with you or your shitty friends!” Suoh looked stunned, staring at her with wide eyes and his straw hanging haphazardly from his mouth. 

Totsuka tried to laugh to lighten the mood, “It’s okay, it’s okay. It’ll all work out.” 

The boy was ignored though as Hara and Suoh continued to stare at each other, one in anger and the other in shock. 

Suoh sighed and took a step back, “Sorry.” 

Hara stared at him while he just turned around and began to walk away, “Totsuka, let’s go.” 

She watched them silently leave, feeling a tightening in her chest. She thought she was maybe going to make friends. Instead, she was assaulting one and chasing off the others. She felt horrible, but her stubbornness refused to let her apologize. Caving to her temperament, she went up the stairs and into her small apartment. Her mom would be home soon. Maybe she could ask her for advice. Until then, she had to prepare dinner.


End file.
